Nicole
by xscreenwriterx
Summary: (This is a much better version of the original story. I recommend reading this one) They never knew they would be so blessed. Blessed with a broken doll that was abandoned in this cruel world. Alfred and Arthur swore that they would keep her safe. No matter what. (2p!Usuk story in the 2p!Hetalia world)
1. Chapter 1

Salutations to all of you.

Did you miss me?

Many of you may know me of the writer of Nicole. The original one that is and I am back! Nicole was completed but that was a year ago. I'd like to say that my writing skills have improved. This is a Nicole rewrite! A much better one too!

Nicole is my property. No one shall use her without permission. This story revolves mainly around her but do not fret. This is Nicole! Rewrite!  
Also please tell me if you want me to delete the original story.  
Now then. Onto the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Encounter**

It struck midnight.

It was now officially Christmas and a babies cry broke through the hospital room. Nurses quickly took the young baby away for inspection, just to make sure all was well.

The mother laid exhausted and anxious to see her child. The father also with anxious spirits. They had to wait to see their third baby. Their Christmas baby. The couple have two kids already and both were outstandingly beautiful. They had high spirits that their third would be just as perfect. With intertwined hands they stared at the door, desperately waiting for any signs of a nurse coming in with their newborn.

Finally, a nurse wheeled in the newborn. She smiled as the two parents sat up straight to see their child. The nurse smiled and left not wanting to interrupt.  
The mother picked up her child and gently took the blanket off to expose the face of their beautiful-...

Oh.

All happiness seemed to wipe away and slowly it melted into horror.  
"S-she... Looks nothing like us..." The man choked out. This can't be their daughter.

"She's absolutely retched!" The woman screeched. It just couldn't be theirs.

The young infant mainly had tuffs of blonde hair like her father but it also had brown hair that ran down some of the sides like her mothers. It looked horrible. Her skin was pale and her cheeks were flushed pink. The parents questioned if this creature had some sort of disease.

But the thing that stuck out so horrendously were her eyes. The man had soft yet strong dark blue eyes and though the woman had red eyes they were light and comforting. Where they lived it wasn't strange to have such strange eye colors. This thing however was something different. She had horrid blood red eyes and the closer they looked they swore their was a blue swirl in her pupil. Both parents were disgusted. She was a big mess. A huge mistake.

Everything about her clashed terribly. Like a colorful distorted puzzle.

These two people were extremely cruel. They fell for looks. And what they saw in their creation was hate. It almost hurt taking her home.

They took her home but they refused to hold or care for her. They made a nurse put her in a stroller and then they went home. They couldn't just leave this creature at the hospital. They at least wanted to attempt to take care of her. The two children that lived in the home were embarrassed of the young abomination already. They refused to look after her. She was like a broken toy that needed responsibility but no one cared enough to actually give her the attention she needed. Who wants a broken toy?

Nobody.

Weeks past and the family couldn't stand her. Her loud wailing at night kept them all awake. They stuck a binkie in her to keep her quiet. They tried feeding her but soon gave up because even then the sobs didn't stop. It got even harder from there.

The family treated her like an illness. No one touched her, cradled her, lulled her to sleep and left her in the living room. With no heater. It was in the middle of winter. She was bound to die. It was funny how when she was in her mother's stomach everyone awaited for her presence. But when they actually had it, the magic was gone and they wanted it gone.

The parents decided they had enough of this and decided a sinful thing. Where they lived it was all sins so this shouldn't matter, right?

Grabbing a basket they put her in and draped a thin blanket over her. They taped a note inside. "No name. Born Christmas Midnight." Was all it said. They decided on nothing else but even then they thought the note was unnecessary seeing as the baby was just an ugly duckling. Both of them left that evening. The weather freezing. The baby would die without any care or warmth. And you know what? The couple didn't care.

Going down a damp and dark alley they dropped down the basket as if it were garbage. The baby made a whimpering noise as the basket threatened to topple over. The couple decided it was best for this thing to die alone. In this world their were insane people, and with this weather? No way was she going to make it. The man and woman quickly ran home. Those nine months of pregnancy had disappeared in the cold selfish air.

The baby seemed like she knew what was going on. Her parents just dropped her. After these weeks of being hated they finally got rid of her. She is a broken toy and now she is forever forgotten. She didn't even get to feel loved by her owners.

Cries emit from her mouth. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she cried even louder. The cold air wasn't making this situation any better. The blanket was useless. Her cries were mangled with coughs.

She wasn't going to survive this. Her cries grew louder. Who would hear her in this dark and damp alley She was alone and that is how she will die.

* * *

Meanwhile

The white sheets of snow were beautiful. Like a clean white paper that just begged for it to be stained with red. Two adults strolled down the street. One held a bat firmly in his hand and the other had a slight bounce in his step as they walked hand in hand.

"The weather is just lovely isn't it, Alfie?" Arthur spoke with a British accent. She smiled at his companion. His smile was light and warm, not a crazy wild grin. Alfred secretly adored these smiles because they were just for him.

"Eh, I guess it's not terrible." Alfred said with a slight smirk on his face but still it was comforting.  
Arthur giggled as they walked down the empty streets. The winter always softened them up but that didn't mean their kills died down. In the winter they just had more romantic moments which they cherished. Together they painted the snow with red.

Arthur spun around slightly his light blue scarf flowing around him. He always let his childish demeanor take over him. "This is so much fun Alfie! Spin with me!"

Alfred rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. "I'm not spinning with you!" He called out.

The shorter man pouted but continued to spin around. Alfred found his childish ways slightly annoying but at the same time really amusing. Arthur continued spinning until he got really dizzy and started falling back. He would have hit the concrete floor if it wasn't for Alfred holding him back up. These are the little moments that they hold dearly. The fight, they try to kill each other and always challenge one another but still they are in love. Maybe it was deeper than love.  
Alfred swung his arm around Arthur's shoulders and they just walked. Stuck in their own little world but it was then a loud wail snapped them out in reality. It didn't stop there. It continued. Loud sobs that rang cold.

"No one is out…" Arthur said looking around. He unwrapped himself from his lover's arm and tried to find the source of that crying. Alfred followed him, curious.

The Britain realized that the wails echoed out from an alley and wasted no time running down. These two murderers never dared to hurt children. They were innocent and they saw no reason to harm them. The couple continued down the alley and both halted at the sight.

It was a very poorly weaved basket with a thin blanket covering a crying little girl who was reaching her hands up like she was desperate to grab something above.

"Oh my god. Alfred call you brother to meet us home now!" Arthur shouted and without thinking he grabbed the basket, holding it close against his chest. Alfred wasted to no time texting Matthew. He snapped his phone shut and quickly lead Arthur out of the alley. Even he had a heart.  
Their home finally came in view and they quickly entered it not believing what just happened. One second they were strolling down the streets and the next they have a baby that was abandoned in an alley.

"Alfred what do I do?" The Brit said picking up the baby from the basket. Alfred stuttered for a moment before taking the baby from him and started cradling her to try and stop the loud crying. For a few minutes they stood like that before the girl's cries started decreasing. Her eyes were screwed shut as whimpers left her. Arthur came forth and started wiping her tears away.  
The girl scrunched up face relaxed when Arthur started humming softly. It calmed her slightly. All her crying exhausted her and soon the soothing humming eased her to sleep.

"There, there, little one" Arthur gently stroked her hair as Alfred cradled her. There was finally silence and it was just the three of them. It felt... Right. Then Alfred's phone rang ruining the moment. He cursed under his breath and gave t was silence, it was just the three of them and somehow it felt right. Then Alfred's phone rang loudly, he cursed under his breath handing the baby over to Arthur.

"What is it?" He said bitterly.

"I can't come over to see what big emergency you have, the snow here is terrible and I can't fucking get out. So yeah maybe tomorrow if the snow clears up" Matthew said lazily through the phone but he didn't wait for a angry response so he just hung up.

"What do you mean you can't-" He heard the line go dead and growled. "Damn bastard can't come!" He was going to continue shouting but saw the young girl stir and shushed himself. "Sorry kiddo." He said and took her back from Arthur's arms.

"Damn bastard, Matthew can't come!" He said angrily but he shushed himself as he saw the young girl start to slur uncomfortably a bit. "Sorry, kiddo" He gently cradled her again.

"Why can't Matthew come?" Arthur asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Too much fucking snow or some shit like that" He said also sitting down and sighing irritated.  
Arthur sighed as well going over to the basket where the baby once was. "I guess we have to take care of her for now until someone helps us then… Hey what's that?" He reached into the basket and pulled out a slightly crumpled paper.

"What does it say?"

"It says she was born on Christmas, time midnight, and it says no name…" Arthur said and he suddenly felt his heart drop. "How could anyone not name their own child, hell how can any person leave there infant as if it were trash!" he shouted, the thought of someone doing that to this little girl made Arthur and Alfred's blood boil.

"What kind of sick fucks would do that? Seriously it's only a baby, I just can't believe it. God selfish fucking people these days" Alfred snarled his temper rising but the touch on his hand made it go away. He looked down to see the little girl holding on his hand. It was then he noticed that her hand was freezing. "She's… So cold" he put a hand on her flushed forehead and indeed she was numbingly cold. She breathed steadily, temperature slowly rising.

"Poor girl, she must have gotten a fever for being out in the cold" Arthur said. He picked up the young girl and put her in the basket. It was the only place she could sleep in at the moment.  
Time passed and soon both of them fell asleep while watching her sleep.

* * *

Morning came around quickly. The sun rose and in from the blinds shined against the two men sleeping on the couch.

Red eyes opened first. Alfred found himself slumped against the couch, he sat up and stretched, cracking his back. He shoved Arthur away who was leaning on him. Craning his neck he saw the baby in the basket and that's when the memories of last night rushed back to him.  
He swore and forced himself up, going over to the baby and was relieved to see she was still in one piece. He saw as the girl scrunched up her face and let out a yawn. She was waking up. Her eyelids lifted, still clouded with sleep. The sight made Alfred's heart jump.

Her eyes.

They were incredible. Red like his and that blue swirl, it reminded him of Arthur's eyes except his had a pink swirl. He took in her beauty. Blonde hair with lovely locks of brown. Her skin pale like a porcelain doll. The colors clashed in a perfect way. It fit together like a bright puzzle.  
She is perfect. Alfred was calling a baby he only met hours ago perfect. He managed a smile and the baby's eyes found his. She smiled back at him and Alfred swore that he felt his heart explode.

"Arthur… Hey come on wake up and look at this" He shoved his lover lightly, never looking away from the young girl. Arthur stirred and slowly arose.

"What?" Arthur said rubbing his eyes.

"Just look." The American whispered. Arthur got up to see what he was talking about, looking down at the unnamed girl he felt himself freeze.

"She's so beautiful… How can anyone leave such a great treasure" Arthur stated running his hand through her short locks of hair making the young girl giggle. The Englishman couldn't stop smiling.  
It felt so right with just the three of them. It felt like a...  
Family.

* * *

And that was the rewrite of Nicole, chapter 1!

In my opinion it was much better than the original. Review if you want me to continue this new version of Nicole. I'd appreciate it immensely! Well until next time. I am back and this is going to be quite the adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter of the rewrite! Oh this is indeed a 2p!Hetalia fanfic. Just needed to get it out there. I'm having very fun rewriting this story and like I said I already like it much better than the original. As I said before the original will be deleted once I finish the rewrite.

Now then onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Your Name Is...**

They were getting down to business.

Alfred kept trying to get a hold of Matthew and get some help. He was debating whether to call the police or not but that would be a dangerous decision. Meanwhile Arthur was looking through the internet. He pulled some strings and got the entire population of their city. He looked through the citizens pages trying to see if anyone matched the baby.

The baby girl laid in her basket feeling content. Though the basket was rather uncomfortable but it was much better than being outside in the freezing cold. She had encountered two very special people.

Out there, she had no chance of surviving. She would be abandoned at such a young age but there was a turn of events. God has given her a chance sending saints down to rescue her. Those saints brought two people that can help her. Abandonment hurt. She was living in a place where no one gave her a glance of love but now. She was experiencing what warmth really felt like.

"Alfie... She has no name. It's quite rude referring her as just the girl... Maybe we should name her." Arthur said leaning back against his chair. Alfred lifted his shades and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Name her? Look, Arthur this isn't our kid. We shouldn't get attached to it. It isn't our conce-"

The Brit cut him off. "First of all Alfred, she is not an 'it.' 'It' is a her or she and second of all she isn't an animal. She is a living breathing baby and she needs companionship. She was just abandoned in the middle of winter! Her damned family left her with no name. I will treat her with respect and care because she needs it!" He snapped and stomped his foot on the ground to come to his point.

The baby giggled at Alfred's dumbfounded face. Alfred thought that Arthur would consider that all of this was just insane but it was clear that he didn't. He didn't want to argue with him though. This baby was left out their to die and if he disagreed he would feel guilty. Arthur had won this battle. Alfred didn't enjoy the taste of defeat but he knew he just had to take it.

"Fine." He grumbled out and Arthur lit up and gave a smile with his sharp canine like teeth. The baby blinked when she saw this. She had never seen a smile so... Unique?

The more she stared the more she wondered how he was doing that. She tried imitating his smile. It was lopsided and it looked funny but it had its adorable results. Arthur glanced down and he made a choked sound.

"My, little lady. Aren't you just a darling?" He said looking at her lovingly. "We should really name her... Something that would fit her." He hummed and tried to think of such a name.

"Um, I don't know... Mary?" Alfred suggested but Arthur shook his head.

"That is much too... Common. Besides she doesn't look like a Mary. How about... Elizabeth?"

"That makes her sound like an old lady. What 'bout Lola?"

"It's a nice name but... It just doesn't seem to fit. Samantha?"

"What is it with you and suggesting long ass names? Think smaller like... Like Nicki!"

"Eh. It's... Cute but come on! We can do better than that! Something that just... Molds with the rest of her... Lillian?" A shake of the head.

"Susan?" Both of them shook their head.

"Isabella?" Nope.

"Rachael?" No.

"Nicole?" Both of them said at the same time and both were stunned for a few seconds.

"Nicole?" Alfred said again looking down at the baby whose face was happy as can be. She clapped her hands in enjoyment. Something about that name just... Had a nice ring to it. The baby girl seemed to like it already when she heard that name.

"Nicole" Arthur repeated smiling. He brushed a small strand of hair out of her face. "Little baby Nicole" He said, warmth spreading across his cheeks. That name rolled off the tongue perfectly, it fell right into place. Both sat down together repeating her name over and over again.

Nicole. Nicole was the name.

And that is how they named her. For the next few days they took care of her. Each of them had their own roles.

Alfred was the one who fed Nicole, usually mashed peas, sweet peaches and apple sauce. He was doing more research everyday. He even bottle fed her the right temperature milk. He would have never done this for anyone else. If anyone besides Arthur saw him doing this he would be embarrassed. No one was allowed to see him acting so soft.

Nicole never hesitated gobbling all her food down. She practically inhaled her food. She was always hungry just like Alfred. The American always made jokes that Nicole had a big appetite just like him. she was a very carnivorous eater and even after all that she was still hungry. Alfred respected this for he also had a very big appetite like her.

Arthur has been going out to buy some supplies so that it can be more easy to take care of the young girl. All she had was some raggedy clothes, a thin blanket and a basket. Matthew had officially ditched them to take care of their own problems. He never called Alfred back, no one knew what he was up to. Arthur bought all sorts of food for Nicole, bottles, blankets and more food.

The Englishman came home and went to the living room only to see that Nicole had a bunch of stains on her face and clothes. Not only that but Alfred also had stains forming in his own clothes. Arthur rolled his eyes, putting a hand on his hip.

"You always make such a big mess, Alfie." He said completely startling Alfred. On reflex Alfred grabbed his bat from under the couch and swung it dangerously close to Arthur's head. When the American saw it was only his lover he put the bat down.

"Christ man don't freaking scare me like that when I'm with Nicole!" Alfred scowled, putting Nicole down on the carpet.

Arthur was staring wide eyed, clutching his chest. "I scared you? Oh please! You weren't the one that almost had a bloody bat connect with your face!" He grumbled but the anger soon subsided as he looked down at Nicole.

"Hey there sweetie! Did Alfred feed you?" He asked, grinning.

Nicole nodded happily until a hiccup came out of her. She looked confused as the hiccups kept continuing. Arthur giggled and picked up the baby. "Ah, you're such a mess." He grimaced at all the stains but patted the baby's back anyway so she could be burped.

"Sorry about all the stains on her face, babe. She just loves devouring her food." Alfred chuckled. Arthur smiled. "Well I know where this is going."

Bath time

Alfred stripped Nicole from her dirty rags and placed her carefully in the bath. Nicole squirmed slightly in protest but soon grew comfortable in the lukewarm water. Arthur kept her still as he lathered some shampoo on the young girl's head. Nicole grimaced as the shampoo threatened to hit her eyes.

Alfred tried keeping her still and not letting the shampoo hit her eyes. Nicole kept squirming and Alfred almost fell into the tub a couple of times. The American tried keeping his temper under control as a flick of shampoo hit his eye. Nicole was only a baby. Alfred refused to let her see his bad side.

"Come on kiddo just sit still" He mumbled, irritated that he couldn't get her to keep still. It was no use Nicole was still in a very uncomfortable position and kept splashing the shampoo onto Alfred's face. "Nicole come on!" Alfred reached further but that caused him to slip on some water that formed on the floor and down he came in the tub.

Arthur snorted as he saw his lover drenched and angry, much like a wet cat. His laugh rang out loud in the bathroom and Nicole's giggles followed. Alfred growled, his face heating up from embarrassment. Not wanting to be the only one humiliated he grabbed Arthur's wrist and yanked him in. Arthur yelped as he met the bubbly water.

Now it was Arthur who was soaking wet and if it weren't for Nicole he would have tackled Alfred. His smile was angry but knew he had to keep his cool. He splashed Alfred. It was childish but still. Either way Alfred took it as a challenge and splashed back. Soon it was a war of splashing, the water got everywhere and Nicole's laugh kept getting louder and louder.

They all broke out into laughter. It was just all so silly but it sadly had to come to an end. Alfred dried Nicole off with a towel and once dry she was bundled up in a blanket. Arthur was the one who suggested that they need to start and make some new clothes for her.

They sat in the living room, Arthur sitting at his desk sewing a dress. He finished after thirty minutes. It was a burgundy dress with a pink ribbon around the waist as well as black buttons. Nicole loved it. She wore it happily. Arthur brushed her short hair as Nicole played with the ribbon.

"Don't spoil her too much Arthur" Alfred warned him but it had a teasing tone to it.

Arthur simply waved his hand. "A little spoiling never hurt anyone" he said. He picked up Nicole cradling her in his arms.

Alfred suddenly turned serious. "I mean it Arthur. She isn't a doll, no need to spoil her so much with... Girly things."

The Brit pouted and rolled his eyes. "Come on don't be like that! She is a lady and she deserves cute things like these."

The brunette scoffed slightly. "I know what you're getting at but don't give her so much... Cutesy nonsense. She deserves to be treated like a person not a doll! She needs more... Cool things!" He nodded, grinning.

Arthur made a sound of protest. "No, no! "Cool" things are much too... Boyish. She should be given things a lady needs. Alfred dearest, she isn't a boy. Besides she could really get in touch with this style!"

Alfred glared at him. "I know she isn't a boy, I'm not an idiot! Seriously though don't force all this girly bullshit down her throat." Arthur's left eye twitch and he glared back.

"Well excuse me! You know better than to curse in front of a child! How dare you Alfred!"

"Oh this again?! Don't try to change the subject! This isn't about my swearing!"

The two kept going at it, shouting at each other until.

"WAH!" A powerful cry interrupted the bickering. The pair looked over at the crying girl and began to panic.

"Alfie look what you did!"

"What I did?! You are also in blame man! Not just me!"

Their constant blaming didn't make this situation any better. If anything it only made Nicole cry even harder. Alfred quickly lifted Nicole in his arms. "Come on, we didn't mean it." He held her close to his chest and started rocking her. Arthur thought of an idea and started vocalizing a soft lullaby just like he did a few days ago.

Nicole's cries soon died down after a few minutes. She felt herself relax and eyelids felt heavy. The lullaby and the rocking made her close her eyes and she soon fell asleep. The two went over to their room and placed her in the basket. They really needed to get better sleeping arrangements for her.

"That was... Surprisingly easy." Alfred said rubbing his eye, tired.

"It's usually not that easy. Nicole is a good young lady. We're lucky to have someone like her." Arthur smiled laying down in the bed. He was exhausted. These past few days have been hectic with only a few hours of sleep. "My word... How long has it been since I made my cupcakes?"

Alfred laid next to him, kicking off his shoes. "... I don't know. How long has it been since I bashed some heads in?"

The couple stared at the ceiling.

"Five days."

* * *

Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed this!

I'm hoping that updates would be quick. By next week I want this to be finished so I can move on to more projects. Stay tuned for more!


	3. Chapter 3

Like I said! Updates will be rather quick. After I finish this I would like to complete one of my discontinued South Park fics and as well as re do the 2p!Usuk drabbles. That will however be deleted and the stories will be rewritten in a better format because honestly it's just really bad.

Well then onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Bit Of A Problem**

The days kept coming yet no progression was being made. No information at all. They couldn't track down Nicole's parents. They tried hacking into systems and looking through every file. They couldn't find a name. They couldn't find a match. They were left with a baby with no name and the only information was that she was born on Christmas.

They tried breaking into the medical files but nothing came to place. It was like that piece of information they needed was taken and wiped out.

Alfred and Arthur were really trying their best to hunt for anything and all while taking care of Nicole. Nicole isn't at all means, an easy baby. Her cries were as loud as a storm and they always occur in the middle of the night. Thank God they don't leave near people because no doubt that there would have been some nasty complaints. They had a lot of responsibilities to do and they did things that they never thought they had to do.

The lack of sleep was getting to them and sex?

Forget that. They hadn't done any of that stuff in those two weeks. It was driving them both up the wall. They needed each other desperately but with Nicole they almost never got seven minutes alone with one another. The sexual tension was almost getting unhealthy. Not to mention they had jobs to do and they were incapable of doing so.

Alfred and Arthur both killed for different companies. In a way these two were like assassins that murdered those who they had to. Arthur has his fun in making cupcakes out of his victims and Alfred always put a little symbolism in his work. It was what they did, the adrenalin, the thrill, they got high off of it. This was the longest they have gone without a little fun.

Their sleep deprivation made them look dreadful. Arthur's smile was drained and all his colors looked muted without the healthy glow that kept him balanced. Alfred, despite being an already messy person with a scowl on his face looked meaner. They also spored heavy bags under their eyes and let me tell you, it wasn't a pretty sight.

"That's it, Alfie. Please I beg of you, call brother and don't stop calling until he actually picks up" Arthur said agitated as he held a crying Nicole, impatiently tapping his foot as Alfred warmed the bottle of milk.

"Arthur you know that lazy ass won't come for anything-" Oh no way was Arthur going to let him finish. A cord has snapped in him and he put Nicole down in her high chair which they had to buy a week ago. The basket was just getting old. In fact they had bought a lot of new things recently for Nicole. Going back to Arthur, he grabbed Alfred's collar tugging him closer so they were only mere inches apart.

"Does it look like I care?! Grow a pair and make him come over her! You better call him and if he says no just go over and drag him here! He is going to babysit Nicole one way or another! Even if I have to rip his bloody fucking organs one by one! That goes for you too mister because I haven't slept, I have a huge headache and I am seriously fucking ticked off!" He shouted with rage.

Alfred shoved him back surprised. "Call him. Now! Before I do something REALLY crazy!" Arthur growled. The American rose his arms in defense. "Calm the hell down I'm going to do it! Jesus Christ!" He fumbled with his phone and dialed Matthew's number not wanting anymore trouble.

Looking over at Arthur while the line rang he saw the Brit in a state of shock. Not believing that he has just spouted all that in one go. "SOAP!" He screeched out and stumbled his way towards the kitchen to wash out all that obscene language he said.

Nicole stared in confusion. Alfred just shook his head. "Don't worry too much about this. It's normal." He continued dialing Matthew three more times before finally the angry Canadian got up and answered.

"You really just don't bother on giving up do you?" Matthew said dryly. The annoyed tone made Alfred grin slightly.

"You know how I am. Now then I ask for one thing and one thing only. Help us with our problem and this time I swear that it's not something ridiculous. Get over here right now or I will drag your damned self here." Alfred leaned back against the couch.

"And what if I don't. You know I got better things to do. Besides I'm not scared of you." He spat

"Arthur cursed me out to tell you this." Alfred deadpanned and Matthew hung up. Now Arthur. That was someone he was scared off, although it was more of a disturbed kind of scared. Matthew grabbed his coat reluctantly and headed out. He knew when Arthur cursed something was definitely important.

As they waited Nicole listened to the gurgling sounds that came from the kitchen and Alfred held her against his chest on the couch, grinning slightly at the choking noises.

The doorbell rang moments later and despite his exhaustion Arthur ran to the door and ripped it open with force. "Matthew! So glad you are here!"

Matthew had a frown painted on his face and stepped back, he felt unsettled about all the grinning the Brit did. "Uh, whatever. What's the big emergency that is so important that you had to bug me to help you with?" He said shifted his weight onto one leg. Arthur pulled him in and took him to the living room.

He saw his brother sitting on the couch which was normal. He was also holding a baby girl, holding her in his arms. Now that. That was not so normal. Alfred looked up at him and smirked. "Well guess who decided to finally show up."

Matthew stared at him and back at the baby then at Arthur, then back at his brother that was holding a baby girl.

"What did you two do?!"

They both started explaining why they had a baby and ended up drawling it out longer than expected. As they told Matthew about the events that happened over the span of two weeks his face looked like it was trying to make sense of the situation.

"And you see, that's what happened." Arthur said coming to a conclusion.

The Canadian rubbed his temples, feeling a headache starting to form. "... So what I'm getting at is that you found an abandoned baby in an alley way. In the middle of winter and your first instinct was to take it home? Not only that but you even came to the point of taking care of it and trying to track down the owners. So far you have made no success but your genius idea is to find the parents that abandoned her in the first place and you think by doing that will make your lives go back to normal?" Matthew said in utter disbelief.

"Basically." Alfred said lazily.

"Okay. I'm trying to wrap my brain around this and actually comprehend this... First of all. That is one of the most stupid ideas that I have ever heard. Second, the responsible thing that you should have done was taken it-"

"Her" Both Alfred and Arthur said

"... Her to a hospital or went to a police or somebody! Third of all, they abandoned her! What made you think that finding her real parents was going to fix all your problems? They left her alone to rot by herself. I don't think they are going to do much for you two! Common sense you guys! And finally, by the looks of it do you honestly think that your lives would go back to normal like none of this ever happened? I can already tell that you got pretty comfortable in each other's company. Seriously, you guys look like a family! Are you willing to just give her back? Because I have a feeling that giving her away won't be easy on you two." Matthew said. They had to admit, the plan did sound rather complicated but that doesn't matter.

"Matthew, look, I know you mean well having your opinions but we never asked for it. Yes, what we were doing isn't the most smart thing but... We're coming to the conclusion that getting information is near impossible but still... We want to be responsible for Nicole. We will take care of her until we find her a more appropriate lifestyle. No matter how long it takes. Besides, going to the police is much too risky." Arthur said sincerely.

"Also we didn't call you here so you can bitch about our personal stuff. We called you out here because we are exhausted, horny and we haven't killed anyone in weeks. We got jobs to do and needs to fill! So guess what? Congratulations because you're going to be Nicole's babysitter this weekend. No buts. No tantrums. No ifs. No nothing because so know you owe for that thing I did for you." Alfred said and saw the angry face of his little brother.

Oh how he wanted to protest but... He did owe him and it was just a little baby he had to take care of. How hard can it be? He had no choice but to go along with this. "... Fine"

"Ah you are a lifesaver! Thank you so very much, Mattie! Be very careful with her! Oh we have all her stuff! Be sure to warm her milk, no solid foods, always support her head when you carry her and watch her at all times. Oh we have a stroller that you can use and please make sure that she is all buckled up. Safety first! Don't bring your rowdy friends in the house either. I know how loud they can be. I don't want anyone or anything hurting Nicole. We better have her in one piece or I swear!" Arthur said, smiling as he started giving all the supplies that Matthew needs in one bag. "If she isn't fine then I want you to know that my knife has been feeling rather lonely."

"Uh, yeah I get it." He grabbed the bag and stepped back away from Arthur.

"Good, and if you do hurt her, like I said before we haven't killed anyone in two weeks. My bat sure misses the feeling of a bashed in head." Alfred said with a growl. Matthew took Nicole in his arms and earning a few protective glares.

"I'm not going to do anything horrible. Have some faith in me. Nothing is going to go wrong." Matthew grumbled as he put Nicole in her stroller.

Nicole looked up confused as she was being buckled up in the stroller. She had no idea what was going on. Were they giving her away? Fear took over her and tears welled up in her eyes. Arthur leaned down and gave her cheek a loving stroke.

"Don't fret, poppet. We'll see you in three days. We just need a bit of a break. I hope you understand." He gave her a sincere smile. He didn't want her to feel like she was being abandoned again. He certainly didn't want to earn the title of being a liar.

"Yeah. Don't worry about this, kid. We won't leave you like those others douche bags. Don't cause too much for my bro and if he makes your cry, just let us know. Nicole smiled, like she got the message. She felt more at ease and though she didn't know what they were saying it left her at ease. She leaned back against her stroller comfortably.

"Now remember hurt her we kill you" Arthur said one last time to Matthew. He rolled his eyes but gave a small smile.

"Yeah whatever. I got the message." He felt a twinge of happiness that they chose him out of all people. It just felt like a slight honor to be chosen. Looks like he wasn't such a useless brother after all.

Soon enough, Matthew was walking out the door giving the couple a slight wave.

Both waved back at the two walking away. Soon they were out of their sights and they exhaled a breath they didn't know they were holding. Shutting off the living room lights they both trudged their way to their bedroom, kicking off their shoes on the way there.

Alfred plopped down on the bed and groaned. "I missed you bed." He said and got under the covers. Arthur got in after him and in an instant both of them fell into a deep slumber.

Finally some peace and quiet around here. It felt like forever since they got some shut eye. They hoped that Matthew didn't have to suffer what they did...

Oh well.

* * *

How was that?

Better? I really think it is! Well anyways please review and tell me your thoughts! If you were once a follower of the original story Nicole how do you think this one is compared to old one? I want to hear your thoughts! Until next time dear fans!


	4. Chapter 4

Ugh I'm so sorry this took quite a while. School work man! I got in my project a few days ago and had to practice my presentation. I stuttered a lot. Ahhh well anyways! Nicole rewrite chapter 4!

* * *

**A Good Day**

The Friday drifted quickly for Alfred and Arthur seeing as all they did was sleep.

Nicole had worn them out pretty good over the two weeks and the minute Matthew left on Thursday with her they fell asleep to regain their loss of sleep. They made sure to keep the binds closed so that the rays of sunlight wouldn't disturb them.

They slept long and didn't show any signs of waking up.

They had to admit. Letting Nicole go with Matthew was difficult. They were wary. They had taken care of her and kept her closed out of the outside world. No one knew anything of them taking care of the abandoned baby. Matthew was a man of toughness. He hunted animals, collected guns and had his trusty hockey stick as a weapon. Though that isn't as bad as what they do. It would be hypocritical if they thought that the Canadian would be a bad influence. Alfred and Arthur knew exactly what they were. Deranged people in a fucked up world.

But even in a world so rotten they have hearts. They worried about Nicole dearly. Alfred knew Matthew though. When he left Alfred knew that his brother had no intention on doing anything wrong. He trusted him and in this world trusting was a dangerous thing. Nicole had to go through the hardships of this world at a young age and she was passed down in the hands of the most menacing assassins. Though, in a way this was a good thing. What could be more safe than being in the care of two killers. It was a strange way of thinking but it came to a conclusion that it wasn't so bad.

They shouldn't get too attached to her though. They both knew that her being with them was still not good. They have jobs to do and people were always looking for them. She should have a better lifestyle and when they find a place better for her to live they will have to give her away. It won't be easy but they knew this from the beginning.

Alfred and Arthur already felt slightly guilty leaving Matthew in her care. But she would come back. How bad will the guilt be when they leave Nicole to someone else and they know that she isn't coming back to them. The thought didn't stay.

For now all was well. They hadn't sleep and they were growing as hormonal as a teenager would. Stress was also another issue. Their jobs had been on hold for much too long and they missed the adrenalin that would rush through their veins. It was an addiction that they needed to feed regularly.

As well as the sexual tension. It was as thick as fog and they needed it. Desperately so.

"Alfred..." Arthur mumbled in his sleep as he squirmed slightly. His arms nudged Alfred several times and by the fifth time being nudged an annoyed American woke up slowly.

"Ugh... Arthur what the hell?" He sat up to look at the blonde man. Arthur appeared to let out a soft a giggle and squirmed more, rocking his hips against nothing. "Alfred..!" He said once again and his movement grew more intense. Moans and whimpers passed his lips.

"Jesus, what are you dreaming you pervert." Alfred hissed and flicked his boyfriends forehead. He saw the way Arthur's face scrunch up slightly and whined. God what this man did to him. "Heh, I guess it has been a while hasn't it." He mumbled feeling his pants start to get tighter.

"H... Harder." The sleeping man whispered, arching his back.

That was it. The sexual tension, the desire and lust that was help in for way these weeks was finally going to be let out. The brunette pounced on the Arthur and the force was enough to snap him awake. He looked behind only to see his now horny boyfriend was holding him down.

"It's your entire fault for making me like this" He growled. Arthur blinked but gasped when he felt Alfred push his clothed erection on his backside. Arthur grinned and pushed his rear back against him and Alfred grunted, bucking his hips.

"Go on then, punish me Alfie for making you like this." Arthur said breathlessly, his accent sounding heavier than it was before.

Alfred flipped him on his back and crashed his lips onto the englishman's. Alfred wasted no time thrusting his tongue in Arthur's mouth. They both moaned as hands started to wander and they both

"H-how long has it been, Alfie?" Arthur said breaking the deep kiss to catch his breath.

"Far too fucking long on my calculation. Don't you worry though. I'm going to make all the wasted time worth it. " The larger man whispered in his ear. Shivers ran up his spin and he whined in delight.

And indeed all that time was going to be restored.

* * *

Time Skip to Matthew and Nicole

Matthew felt he was a second away from snapping. It was Friday and he was babysitting Alfred and Arthur's "child." He expected it to be easy and how wrong he was.

When he bought the young girl home on Thursday she had burst out crying. He didn't even know why and all her constant crying made his ears hurt. How can such a small human make such powerful wails? Her bawls bounced off the walls and hit directly in his ear. He felt frustrated not knowing what was the source of her crying.

Matthew had tried feeding her, seeing if she needed a change and he was surprised that he didn't shove her binkie down her throat. "Keep your cool" he kept saying to himself.

Her cries had died down over the night giving Matthew a few hours rest. Four hours to be exact and a loud cry snapped him awake, startling him and falling off the couch. He groaned, rubbing his forehead. He felt a headache creeping up. Nicole was up and crying, it didn't look like she was going to stop any time soon either.

Matthew grabbed a jar of baby food that Arthur had given him and poured it into a bowl. He grabbed Nicole and she started thrashing, cries getting more and more loud. He felt his right eye twitch as he settled her down on a high chair.

"Here want some..." He looked down at the baby food and couldn't make out what it was. It was green with meat clumps in them. "Stuff?" He said and put the spoon near Nicole's mouth. "Please open your mouth." He grumbled.

Nicole let her mouth fall open, she was a little hungry. Matthew fed her a spoonful and the baby was happy... For a few moments. Before a disgusting flavor hit her bad. She gagged and spit out the food. Matthew stared at the chewed up food in disgust.

Nicole's little hand arose and curled her hands around the spoon and threw it against Matthew's face. Matthew let out a noise of shock and stumbled back. She then lifted the bowl and threw it at his shirt, the food staining his clothes and floor.

"You fucking-" He stopped himself as he was cut off by another cry. He was losing.

He sighed, irritated. "Looky here! You seem to have gotten yourself dirty too! Let's go and clean you up!" He said in fake enthusiasm, lifting the baby up.

Next stop was the bath. He put her in the warm water and for a few moments she was silent. Matthew almost let out a happy cry if it wasn't that Nicole had just threw a bottle of shampoo at him. She let out even more cries and started throwing the bar of soap at him. She grabbed anything her hands could get in and threw them with force.

"Oh my god! Calm down demon baby!"

He took her out quickly and dried her off. She was dressed in a shirt that acted as a dress. Matthew deeply sighed and grabbed some of his toys. "Here. Play with this." He said and handed blocks over to her. Nicole looked at the blocks and used it against Matthew, hitting him with the blocks.

"Ow! Ow! Stop! That actually hurts!" He grabbed the blocks and pulled them away from her. Nicole started crying again, loud and without hesitation. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

He kicked the side of the wall and sat in the corner, clutching his hair out of frustration. He was losing against a baby for God sakes! Nicole continued to sob and hit her tiny fists against the carpet.

Right now Matthew was sitting in a corner rocking back and forth, he would be entering insanity any moment now. While Nicole just sobbed at the couch. 'No wonder Alfred and Arthur needed a break' He thought bitterly.

The crying was ringing in his ears. His headache has grown into a migraine. He felt his teeth grind and his hands curl into fists.

"Won't... You just... SHUT UP?!" Matthew screamed, losing it. He staggered up and kicked the wall, the noise making Nicole jump slightly. "For one, god damned second! Can you just shut the fuck up?! All you do is cry and cry and cry! That's all you ever fucking do! So SHUT. UP!" His voice boomed loud as he stomped where Nicole was. His stare was intense and mean.. His fists threatened to rise.

"Won't. You. Just. SHUT. UP!" Matthew screamed as he got up and went toward to her. "PLEASE, FOR ONE GOD DAMN SECOND, SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL YOU DO IS GOD DAMN CRY THAT'S ALL YOUR EVER FUCKING DO!"

Nicole stared up at him with wide eyes, tear halting. Matthew kept his angry stare. The silence dragged on and it would have made Matthew happy if it wasn't for the fact the silence was dense and cold. The baby continued to stare until they started to shimmer with new tears.

She started to cry but it wasn't obnoxious wailing. If anything, this was worse. Big fat tears rolled down her cheeks, she shut her eyes and broken sobs tore out. They were quiet and choked. She was shaking with fear and continued letting out her small cries. She desperately wanted Alfred and Arthur. Never had she been yelled at before and she didn't even understand what Matthew had said. She felt horrible nonetheless and continued crying helplessly.

Matthew felt his fingers uncurl from the fist position and he took a step back to see the crying girl. He had terrified her. There is so many fucked up people out there and here he was. Scaring a baby. All he wanted was silence. Matthew knew he was a violent person but he always thought there was still some control in him. But he had ended up making a baby girl cry her heart out because he had no control over his temper/

What was wrong with him?

Guilt pushed through and Matthew stared not knowing what to do. He felt like the biggest asshole on the planet. "H-hey." He stuttered and with a hesitant motion picked the crying girl up. She was reluctant, cries getting a bit more loud.

He shushed her and cradled her gently making sure he supported her head. " Calm down, girl... I'm... I'm sorry for screaming like that." Matthew whispered. Nicole sniffed, tears still leaked from her eyes but she wasn't sobbing. Matthew attempted a smile, it was strained and crooked. Nicole glanced up and let out a giggle. His face looked out of place, awkward and it was a combination of a hilarious.

The Canadian sighed in relief as he watched her laugh. She was calming down. "You're sort of cute when you aren't blowing out my ear drums." He said quietly. Nicole relaxed in his arms. "What could have made you so upset anyways?" Nicole perked up at his question. She didn't know what he had said but for some reason she just had this feeling. Her little arm lifted and she pointed to the kitchen.

"What." He uttered out. Did she... Understand him? Was that even possible.

Either way he glanced towards the kitchen door. "Uh here?" He asked and cautiously went over to the kitchen and opened it. Nothing seemed out of place... Well for him it wasn't.

Any normal person would be horrified too see large raw meat hanging from a metal pole that was connected to the ceiling. It didn't help that some were the entrails of some deer or pigs that he had killed. It was a strange hobbie but it made good food. He'd throw the meat out when it spoiled. Over the years he has gotten use to the smell of it. However, he looked down at the baby girl and her face was disgusted. She looked like she was gonna gag.

"Oh... Oh! It smells bad?" He lifted up a piece of raw sausage and saw Nicole lean back, letting out a whine. "Yeah it can be gross for a youngster like you... Well uh I'll block out the smell somehow..."

He put Nicole down in the living room and proceeded to find a way to block out the smell. He didn't realize it was so pungent. Matthew sprayed his home with an air freshener that he retrieved from his bathroom. He sprayed along the kitchen door. His house was now scented of flowers. Nicole looked a little bit at ease.

"There we go... Now come on. You gotta eat." He snatched the baby food and scooped some up in a spoon. Nicole made a gagging noise and turned her head away.

"Ugh what is it?" His eyes snapped to the label. "Uh it's just mashed peas and... Chunks of meat."

When Nicole heard the word meat another wave of nausea come over her. Matthew was connecting the dots. The smell, the meat, the loud crying, the refusal to eat any of this stuff.

"Oh… Oh! Do you not like meat?" Matthew asked. Nicole obviously didn't respond but the Canadian knew he was spot on. "Well... I guess it's understandable... I mean look at this crap! It looks like barf! Meat chunks and all... Gross."

Nicole had enough. Feeling the bile creep up her throat she vomited on the carpet. Matthew grimaced. Well at least now he cracked the code. It costed his carpet but it was fine. Nicole had something against meat apparently. It didn't make much sense but a lot of things don't. The scent, the taste, the sight, it was just all vile to her. It was like a sight of chunky vomit displayed right then and there... Speaking of vomit. Matthew sighed. He'll have to clean that carpet.

To be honest the rest of the went rather smoothly with hardly any chaos.. Matthew took a liking to Nicole. Nicole started to feel comfortable around him. He was amusing and he was doing his best. It was fun getting to meet new people. There were people to be trusted and people to be avoided.

Matthew was to be trusted.

MEANWHILE WITH ALFRED AND ARTHUR

They were laying beside each other. The shallow breathing was calming down some. A heavy scent lingered in the air and the wall had marks on them from the bed post slamming into it. They'd fix it later.

The two males have never felt closer. Arthur would certainly pay a price in the morning but it wasn't the time to care.

"That… Was awesome. Thanks." Alfred finally breathed out. Still husky and very much tired.

Arthur nodded agreeing with him, giving it a smile and giggle to go along with it. He snuggled against his boyfriend's chest and closed his eyes, exhausted. Alfred didn't have the energy of shoving him off. He let him stay there.

And that was how they fell asleep. Tangled in the sea of sheets without a bother. It was a good day and that was all they had to say about it.

A good day.

MEANWHILE ONCE AGAIN WITH MATTHEW AND NICOLE

Matthew learned.

He learned about Nicole and in his mind he was taking notes. She had a strange hatred towards meat, in some form of way she understood him and was very fond of fruit and lollipops. She was being a good girl so he decided to reward her with a cherry lollipop that was just laying around. He enjoyed seeing her eyes light up like stars as she let the lollipop hit her tongue. It was like her taste buds sparked.

She fell in love with sweet taste. She continued to suck the cherry flavored candy as Matthew chuckled, lifting her up and putting her down on his bed. He lied down next to her. Nicole enjoyed the large bed and soon she fell asleep, lollipop still in her mouth.

Matthew rolled his eyes and carefully taking it out, tossing it to a trash can. With a hesitant motion her held her. Not close and not suffocating. He just placed an arm over her tiny waist which took most of her body. He didn't want her to fall off the bed. As he lied down, arm around Nicole he smiled fondly to himself.

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully chapter 5 will be posted soon! Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
